


Reliving.

by Visionary_Writer



Series: Reliving AU [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Reunion, long reunion, stuck at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionary_Writer/pseuds/Visionary_Writer
Summary: The dead Riveras made their way to the bridge, and found a huge chunk of crowd at the entrance. There was something that looked like a very large fabric covering the entire Santa Cecilia section of the Land of the Dead."Is this normal? Héctor asked his wife."No," Imelda shook her head, and turned to a woman nearby, "Do you know what's going on? señora.”"There is an invisible barrier on the bridge," she replied, "No one is able to cross."."Qué!?" Héctor panicked.
Relationships: Elena Rivera/Franco Rivera, Enrique Rivera/Luisa Rivera, Héctor Rivera & The Rivera Family, Héctor Rivera/Imelda Rivera
Series: Reliving AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084028
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	1. Qué!?

La Muerte sighed in boredom as she watched her city from the window. There was so much trash in her beautiful realm, and the Shantytown is extremely disgraceful to her power! The Forgotten are almas too! No one should be living in that sorrowful place!

She adored the vintage style of the road, it’s classic, but there wasn’t much space for the cars or any vehicles to go through, and the trolleys seriously needed some fixing.

La Muerte turned to her calendar, Día de Los Muertos is tomorrow, 70% of the dead will be out of the realm! She would have plenty of time!!!

She smiles, and rushes out of her room to the radio room, preparing the mic, and connects it to all radio services.

"To All citizens in the Land of the Dead. This is an announcement from Almighty La Muerte." She starts, "Tomorrow will be 2018 Día de Los Muertos, and the Marigold Bridge will be ready for you all, and since I didn't have any familia to reunite with," her voice was bitter at the ending part before she brushed it off, and smiles, "It's a good time for me to finally reconstruct the Santa Cecilia section off the Land of the Dead!".

However, all the citizens would be certainly pissed off by the fact that she announced it only one day before Día de Los Muertos.  _ What excuse should I give them? _ She quickly turned to the window.

"Like get rid of all the trash, improve The Shanty Town, add more roads for the vehicles, and obviously change the trolley's wires for everyone's safety." she exaggerated the last part, and then took a deep breath, "The renovation will be held during the reunion time. So I highly recommend everyone with a living family to not stay at home! if you don't have any family to return to or you live in the Shantytown you are welcome to join me at the castle."

_ I hope that's enough for them _ , she thought,  _ why didn't I come up with this idea faster, so I could tell them at least a month earlier!? _

_ "So happy early Día de Los Muertos to you all!" _

* * *

**_November 1, 2018_ **

The Dead Rivera met Pepita outside, and got on her back one by one. Héctor looked down at the city as they were flying their way to the Flower Bridge.

"But I don't have family!" a man shouts at the police that are trying to evict every house in the Land of the Dead "Where am I supposed to go huh?".

Héctor shook his head.

"You are welcome to join the Sinparientes and Shanty Folks at La Muerte's Castle, sir." Another officer spoke to the nearby neighbor.

The people who weren't crossing the bridge followed the officers to the Castle, some of them were still confused, but following anyway.

"I wish announced it's faster," Héctor sighed.

"It's indignante that they announce it only a day before Día de Los Muertos," Imelda agreed. "But at least after this renovation, the forgotten won't be living in poverty anymore."

And she's right, the old souls should live their last moment peacefully, not in the wreckage of joy he went through for 96 years.

* * *

The Deads gathered around the scanner line, it was horrifyingly crowded that some scanners actually broke.

"Let go of me! You tontos!" a man screamed from the criminals line.

"Ernesto?" Héctor’s gasped in horror.

"They are letting him cross?" Imelda questioned in disgust.

Coco held her Papá's hand tight. The police officers would cross along with the criminals but could she really trust them? That cabrón had killed her Papá once! and Miguel twice too!!! What will stop him from doing it again!?

"Next."

Coco moved to stand in front of the scanner.

* _ Ding Ding _ *

And Día de Los Muertos has begun. Miguel has grown so much since the last time she saw him! The Riveras had a very great moment until the sunrise was coming in a few hours. It's time to go home.

The dead Riveras made their way to the bridge, and found a huge chunk of crowd at the entrance. There was something that looked like a very large fabric covering the entire Santa Cecilia section of the Land of the Dead.

"Is this normal? Héctor asked his wife.

"No," Imelda shook her head, and turned to a woman nearby, "Do you know what's going on? señora.”

"There is an invisible barrier on the bridge," she replied, "No one is able to cross.".

"Qué!?" Héctor panicked.

Is this Ernesto doing? Coco thought as some skeletons around them started to glow, and then suddenly her Papá disappeared with a Golden Puffs! Both Coco and Imelda screamed in shock, trying to hold on to every trace or sparkles that's left, but nothing helped, and then suddenly, it happened to the matriarch. 

Everyone started to disappear one by one, the twins, Rosita, Victoria, and Julio. Coco stared at the emptiness of the graveyard in shock, and as she was about to scream… she was blinded by a flash of Golden Lights...

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic!**

**Almas = Souls**

**Sinparientes = no relatives**

**indignante = outrageous**

**And “Tontos” for Ernesto obviously means fools xD**

**I’m so sorry my Spanish is horrible, I just got a teaching book a day before I start writing this xD I’ll try my best to learn more as I write this fic.**


	2. Ladrón!!!!! Somebody help!!!

Miguel tucked himself under the blanket after he turned off the lamp. It was a peaceful sleep until there was a golden light flashing in front of his face with something large, and heavy falls on him.

"Ahhhhhh!" He screamed, and rushed out of his bed to switch on the lights, "Ladrón!!!!! Somebody help!!!".

"Miguel?"

The boy looked at the old man with a cowboy hat.

"Papá Julio!?"

Puff! Another young girl around 3 appears next to the old man. She looks exactly like the girl in the oldest photo on the ofrenda!

"Mamá Coco?" Miguel gasped.

Abel's scream came from outside, the 3 quickly rushed to the courtyard.

"Una bruja appears in our workshop!" Abel screamed as he was running away from a woman in a purple dress.

"Mamá Imelda?"

The woman stopped at Miguel's call.

"What is going on!?" Carmen, and Rosita screeched in horror as they ran into the courtyard where everyone was gathering in except Luisa, and baby Coco.

"I swear this is not my doing." Miguel told Imelda as they looked at the extraño event before them.

"I don't think any human could do this, mijo" she replied.

* * *

"Enough!" Elena shouted.

She had enough of this voodoo! Last year Miguelito disappeared the whole night, and came back with one of the most tonto stories she had ever heard in her entire life! And even it was proved that her Grandpa wasn't who she had grown up believing him to be, meeting the dead in another dimension always sounds like a lie.

And now here they are! Right in front of her!! Her Mamá, Papá, Tía Rosita, and Todopoderosa Mamá Imelda!!! She deserves to know…

"What is going on!?" She shouted.

Golden lights came from the sky as the wind started to send chills down everyone's spine. The clouds formed into a giant woman, she might be wearing a grand red dress with a hat, but Elena could tell that her entire body was made of bone like how Miguel described the dead last year.

"Don't be afraid, the livings." Said the Giant Woman, "The dead mean no harm to you all.".

Her whole body shrank almost like what Rosa would do before apologizing.

"Actually it's my fault that they can't go home." She chuckled nervously, "But don't worry, I will make sure everything is solved by the next Día de Los Muertos. So please, welcome them with love for now." She winked, "And the dead, I'm sorry I can send you back to the only where you die, not your house. So if you are buried at Santa Cecilia, but died far away, have a safe journey home." She said kindly before turning serious, "And seriously, guys, take care of yourself! You can still get hurt, and die, and if you die-" she disappeared with glitters, and then reappeared again "You will be forever gone." She warned "So enjoy the family time! use it wisely!"

And then she disappeared, and the sky turned back to normal.

* * *

"So we have you" Miguel pointed at the young woman in purple dress, and then at the three years old girl "Mamá Coco, Papá Julio, and Tia Rosita."

He looked at all the dead.

"Where is Papá Hector?" He asked in horror.

"He didn't die here" she replied calmly, "So is Oscar and Felipe.".

"Victoria too." Said Papá Julio, and Mamá Coco in union.

And then Berto's phone rang, making everyone look at him. Who would be calling the shop at this hour?

"Rivera Zapatos" Berto replied, "ah-huh, okay." He nodded, and then handed the phone to Miguel, "A man wanna talk with you, mijo.".

_ Quién diablos would need to talk to a child in the middle of a very late night? _ Enrique thought as Miguel answered the call.

"Miguelito speaking?"

"It's me! Chamaco."

"Papá Hector!?"

Miguel quickly turned on the speaker, and the young woman in purple moved closer.

"Hector?"

"Imelda!? ¡Gracias Dios! do you know what's going on?".

"Not much, do you know where you are?" She asked.

"Yes, La Estación de Buenavista, Mexico City." he replied. 

"Good, stay there we'll go get you." Imelda replied, and Miguel hung up.

Mamá Imelda turns to Papá Julio.

"You go get Victoria, and the twins. Coco and I will take the train to Mexico City."

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Señora, but the train doesn't go there anymore." Said Enrique.

"Fine, I'll drive there." She replied with ease.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No Miguel." Imelda, and Enrique replied in union.

It would take 6 hours to drive there, and another six hours to get back. The kids will have to go to school tomorrow.

"Go to bed, kids." He said to all the children.

"But Papá-"

"I will go with them." Enrique reassured, "He'll be here after you finish from school tomorrow, I promise." He hugged the boy "Go to bed, okay?"

He felt his son nodded to his shoulder, and let go of the boy.

"Let's tuck you guys to bed" Carmen said to the kids, and guide them back inside.

"Let's go, Mijo." Rosita said, and guided Miguel back inside with the group.

Enrique turned back to look at Mamá Imelda, and Mamá Coco. It's going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladrón = Theif  
> Una Bruja = A Witch  
> Extraño = Bizarre  
> Todopoderosa = Almighty  
> Quién Diablos = Who The Heck


	3. Let's Go home

Héctor laid back on the nurse’s room bed after Miguel hung up, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. 

5 minutes ago he woke up surrounded by strangers. The manager said the staff found him lying unconscious on the floor. They asked his name, and laughed at his answer until the blinky box told them that all the dead that are buried in Santa Cecilia have come back to life. They can’t show La Muerte on the screen, but all Santa Cecilia neighbors confirmed that they saw her appear on the sky.

The workers quickly apologized, but Héctor brushed them off, it’s not their fault that most dead people don’t randomly come back from la tumba after 97 years. He tried to buy a ticket to Santa Cecilia, but unfortunately the train doesn’t go there anymore, and it’s closing time, they’ll have to ask him to leave soon.

_ Why am I so prone to bad luck!? _ He thought before the manager managed to miraculously contact his family! y gracias dios, Imelda was there with Miguel! They’ll come to take him home!

* * *

**General Hospital de Santa Cecilia**

Elena, and Julio sat in the waiting room as the doctors still wanted all the “Came back from the dead” to get their health check.

Driving here with her dead Papá was already weird, how is she supposed to handle seeing her dead sister again?

“Papá!”

“Viví!” The old man rushed out of his seat to hug his 40 years old daughter.

Elena still remembers her sister well, but she’ll never get used to seeing her desgarbada sister with glasses. She swears she did bury Victoria along with a pair too.

“What’s that funny face, Él?” said Victoria after Julio let go of her, when was the last time her sister called her by that tonta name!?

_ What should I say back!? _ Elena thought, I miss you? I’m glad you’re back? Or just go ahead, and hug her?

“You need glasses.” Elena said finally, “Let’s go home.”

The twins arrived shortly after Victoria, and Elena drove them all home.

* * *

Coco watched the seat’s window eagerly as she was sitting in her Mamá’s lap, none of them taking any rest as they were waiting for the station to come into their sight.

Coco hated her 3 years old body, she’s a 100 years old! She’s not supposed to be struggling with just openning a car’s door because of her height! She wishes she could have skeleton form, or at least an adult.

“We’re here.” Said Enrique right after the car stopped.

Coco quickly opened the door, and jumped off her Mamá’s lap. She rushed to the front of the station just to find all the lights are off, it’s closed.  _ Are there any hoteles nearby that Papá might be in?  _ She thought as she looked around, and found a vagabundo sitting on the ground with his arms around his knees, laying back against a trash can with his face tucked down. She remembered that charro suit!

“Papá?”

The man lifted his head up from his knees.

“Coco!?” he bolted up from the ground, and rushed to pick her up in his arms, “Look at you!”

Coco giggled as her Mamá finally came to join the hug.

“How dare they leave mi idiota here!?” Imelda asked in anger after they let go of each other.

“It’s closing hour, mi amor.” He replied, “And I promised you, I’ll wait here.”.

And he kept his promise, he always has. He’d have returned home to her, and Mamá if that Devil Cruz didn’t murdered him! But now they’re given a 2nd chance!

“Let’s Go home, Papá”

Coco held his hand as her Mamá held another.

“Si, Mi Familia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember what Héctor called the scanner? xD
> 
> It was very, very hard to find the station that Héctor could possibly die in! Santa Cecilia is set in Oaxaca, and according to Elliott Moore, The passenger train between Mexico City and Oaxaca was cancelled back in the 90s :(
> 
> And I have to look for a train station that existed back in 1921! However, Gracias dios I found this quote by Michael R. Swigart, “Train leaves Mexico City (Estación Buena Vista) in the evening and arrives in Oaxaca before midday”, and he said it in August 1996!
> 
> So I googled La Estación de Buenavista! it opened 1873!!!
> 
> Few Vocab  
> La Tumba = The Grave  
> Desgarbada = Gangly  
> Vagabundo = Homeless Man


	4. Let Go Of Mi Idiota! You Devil Box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Flaco = Scrawny  
> Pena = Pain  
> Muerta = Dead  
> Tienda = Store  
> Permitirse = Afford  
> Producción En Masa = Mass Production

**~ Living Room, Rivera Hacienda**

"But abuelita! Why can't I share my bedroom with Papá Héctor?"

Miguel asked as they were discussing how the living would share rooms with The Came Back From The Dead.

"That room belonged to Mamá Coco, and Papá Julio before you moved in, Miguel." Elena answered.

"Fine!" Miguel sighed, "I'll sleep in my attic studio.".

"Good! We'd like-"

"-your company!" Filipe finished Oscar's sentence.

"What!?" Miguel gasped in horror.

"That attic-"

"Was ours, mijo." Oscar finished Filipe's answer.

Miguel pouted at the twin as Elena tried to take note of who's sleeping in whose room. 

And then a tingling sound came from outside before the door opened behind them, everyone quickly turned around. Enrique entered the room with Mamá Imelda, Mamá Coco, and…

"Papá Héctor!" Miguel rushed to hug the flaco.

Héctor laughed, and picked the boy up, "Still energetic as always, Chamaco.".

_This is him!?_ Elena thought as she watched the flaco gently put Miguel down on his feet. _This is really him? The man that made Mamá Imelda que no tiene sano, and broke Mamá Coco!?_

_He's literally a baby!_ Elena no longer noticed anything as Mamá Imelda introduced him to the family. _Is this really the man who caused generations of pena in our familia!?_

"Have you decided on the room for everyone yet? Mamá." Enrique's voice snapped her out of her head.

"Yes!" She quickly replied, and read the note she took.

  * **The Attic -** Miguel, Oscar & Filipe
  * **Gloria's Room -** Gloria & Rosa
  * **Rosa's Room -** Mamá Imelda & Héctor
  * **Miguel's Room -** Mamá Coco & Papá Julio
  * **Abel & The Twin's - **Victoria & Rosita
  * ***** Benny & Manny move to Berto & Carmen.



"Your room, and mine are still the same." Elena finished and Enrique nodded.

"But where would Abel sleep? Mamá" Carmen asked.

"I'll sleep in the courtyard in my scout tent, Mamá." Abel answered proudly.

The glasses twin gasped.

"A Tent!-"

"This is awesome! We could do-"

"Our stars experiment!".

The twin quickly turned to Miguel.

"Fine, Mijo-"

"We won't take the attic!".

"We'll take the tent!".

And then they turned to Abel.

"You have-"

"The attic.".

* * *

~ **Ofrenda Room**

Everyone gathered in the room as Victoria, and Rosa went through the family album for some explanation.

"Alright," Rosa stood up and walked closer to the Came Back From The Dead, "From our observation, we think your form is based on the photo on the ofrenda.".

"But I have my last year photo up there too, why am I a child?" Mamá Coco asked.

Victoria pulled a photo out from the album, and placed it in front of Mamá Coco's part of the top photo on the ofrenda. Both Papá Julio and Mamá Coco instantly turned 20.

"I am an adult!" Mamá Coco shouted with joy.

Everyone quickly looked at the photo that Victoria put on. It's Mamá Coco and Papá Julio wedding photo.

"Confirmed." Victoria added, "Our form is based on the oldest photo that is visible on the ofrenda." 

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait" Héctor removed the recently added photo.

20 years old Mamá Coco and Papá Julio instantly turned back to their previous age.

"Papá!"

"My Coco is the sweetest baby! She'll stay a baby.".

The three years old grandma looked at Héctor with the sad puppy dog eyes. Héctor immediately put the photo back on, let Papá Julio and Mamá Coco be 20 again.

"Well, I guess that's all we need to know." Said Berto.

"It's dinner time" said Elena, "Let's all finish the meal, and get some good rest."

"I absolutely need to take you guys to a shopping mall tomorrow." Gloria added.

* * *

**~ La Plaza**

_Whose idea it was to take our entire familia to the devil box's lair!?_ Imelda thought after her descendants took her entire Familia Muerta to an electronic shop for smartphones.

"Wow! These birds actually flew out of the Blinky thingy!" said Héctor as he was standing in front of a large Devil box with a pair of red and blue glasses.

"You think that was cool? Try VR" Miguel beamed, and handed him another Devil box.

And ate her husband's head! Imelda quickly rushed to Héctor, trying to get the gadget out of his head.

"Let Go Of Mi Idiota! You Devil Box!!!"

Elena quickly paid for everyone's phone, and got everyone out of the tienda. Gloria took them to a large tienda de ropa called Forever 21.

"Don't they have any more clothes that took some permitirse to make instead of producción en masa?" Imelda enquired as she looked at a crop top bitterly.

"It's a fast fashion brand, Señora." Rosa replied, "If you want this price with something that looks like what you are wearing, it exists in only Thrift Shop."

"What is a thrift shop?" Héctor asked, and Imelda smiled.

**~ Tienda de Caridad**

"Esto es bonita!" Said Héctor after he picked up a dark purple shirt, "Why do people throw this away?".

The twin ran around excitedly as Coco and Julio tried couple shirts, Rosita went through floral stuff, and Victoria basically picked the cheapest that would fit her. Miguel walked to him with a straw hat, Héctor beamed.

"Gracias Chamaco!"

Imelda smiled lightly as she took out a white ruffle blouse, and a long purple skirt.

"Idiota." She called him after she opened the curtain of the dressing room.Héctor turned to her, and gasped with wide eyes. _That idiota is making that face again! and why do my cheeks feel so hot!?_ Imelda thought as her husband pulled his new phone out of his pocket, and quickly took a photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What app do you want Héctor, and Imelda to try?
> 
> I’m not a seamstress, or designer, or a brand owner, but I grew up in a sewing factory, and good quality clothes are reasonably time-consuming, and costly to make because they're supposed to last you over a decade or maybe even a lifetime!
> 
> And I swear through my 14 years in the sewing factory, I never ever see any seamstresses that have made enough to eat just because it took them time to get a garment done, and the customer got bored, and canceled the orders. So obviously they have no choice, but to just quickly get the job done for the sake of mass production, and trends update. Which is mournful because it rarely gives out good quality, and will obviously be forgotten after the trend is outdated.


	5. ft. Mamá Coco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Qué pasó = What Happened  
> Está bien = It's Ok  
> Mercado = Market

Elder often woke up earlier than they wished they did, Héctor could guarantee it’s true. _My young form didn’t change any habits of mine_ , he thought as he entered the kitchen, and found his daughter with Elena.

“Do you want a cup, Papá?”

Héctor remained dumbfounded at Coco’s wild hair. He didn’t need to guess what happened last night.

“S-Sure! Mija.”.

Coco went back to making another coffee as Héctor tried to adjust to the fact that his girl was no longer a girl.

“Stop making that tonto face, they are 20 again, what do you expect?” Héctor jerks at Elena’s question, “Where do you think Victoria, and I came from?”.

“You two know I’m still here, right?”.

Both Elena, and Héctor quickly turn to Coco, who’s holding a tray of coffee mugs. The 3 moved to drink in the living room, and continue the discussion about a part in Coco's marriage life that she never talked about.

“So trust me, Papá, you, and Mamá should try it.” Coco insisted, “It’s way more thrilling in flesh than bone.”.

“I’m fine with waiting for the bone, Mija.” Héctor replied.

“Weird.” Said Elena.

The door opened, and Oscar, and Filipe rushed in. Héctor swore he heard crowd noises before the door closed.

“Qué pasó?” Coco asked the twin.

The twin looked at each other, and nodded before they opened the door again. The crowded noises came in, waking everyone up.

“I’m so sorry, I brought them here.”

“Está bien, Papá Héctor.” Miguel replied.

“Can you at least do something about it?” Rosa asked, “It’s Sunday, and I still wanna sleep.”.

“I have an idea!” Abel stood up.

Héctor followed the young man outside where the sea of crowd was flooding. They cheered even louder once they saw Héctor.

“I’m so sorry senores y senoras, I appreciate your love for my songs, but here is mi familia house, and they are sleeping. May you guys leave, please?”

The crowd got even louder, and he felt like a fool.

‘One song, please!’

‘One interview, please!’

‘Just one photo, please!’

“STOP!!!”

The crowd immediately stopped at Abel’s shout. Héctor smiled as he watched the young man take a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Héctor, and I have agreed to open social media accounts for you guys to ask questions, and keep up with his music.” Abel announced.

“So may you all return home safely first, and then we’ll have it all established today.” Héctor added with a wink.

* * *

Miguel, Rosa, and Abel sat on the floor with Héctor as they were trying to open social media accounts for him.

“Alright, let’s start with youtube!” Said Miguel, “What name do you wanna use for your channel?”.

Héctor rapidly tapped his chin with his index at the question.

“Túnel de Héctor.” The kids laughed instantly at his answer.

“It’s not an actual ‘Channel’, Papá Héctor.” said Abel.

“Youtube channel is like an account of your music, but on the internet.” Rosa explained.

“What do you wanna go by in your stage name?” Miguel asked.

“Just Héctor Rivera then.”.

Miguel nodded, and typed the name on the app in Héctor’s phone.

“Should we get him snapchat?” Abel asked.

“You mean shouting letters?”.

The kids fought their urge to laugh at their great great grandpa’s question, and decided to get him just YouTube, and Instagram.

* * *

Enrique brought the adult Riveras home after they took the dead outside for a stroll at the mercado.

Tía Victoria was very eager to see the final Star War after she saw the 8th film was playing in a DVD shop. She even told them about her experience in the theater when the first film came out in 1977.

The twins couldn’t stop taking photos with their new phone, and Tía Rosita even bought ‘The Fault In Our Stars.’ book. Mamá Coco helped Papá Julio catch up with the new romance stuff, but it all went down right after a Furby at the front of an antique store screamed at Mamá Imelda.

“Welcome back everyone.” Miguel beamed.

“How was the market? mi amor.” Imdelda huffed at the question.

“Ok, I think.” She sighed, “How was your time with the Devil Box?”.

“It’s called a ‘Phone’, mi amor.’ Héctor corrected her, “The kids just made me a YouTube channel, and Instagram!”.

And the kids laughed immediately after Mamá Imelda asked, “Why would you need a tunnel, and telegraph?”. _I couldn’t blame her though, she died way before the flip phone was even made_ , Enrique thought.

“Mi amor.” He quickly turned at Luisa’s call, “She wouldn’t stop crying.” Said Luisa as she stood at the doorway.

Enrique smiled at the baby in his wife’s arm, and walked closer, making goofy faces to stop baby Coco from crying, but it only made her cry louder. Héctor stood up, and moved closer, offering his arms. Luisa placed the crying baby in Héctor’s arms, and he turned to his daughter.

“Wanna join us? Socorro Senior?”

20 years old Coco nodded, and moved to stand next to him.

_‘Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me; don't let it make you cry_

_For even if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart_

_I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart_

_Remember me, though I have to travel far_

_Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar_

_Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be_

_Until you're in my arms again, remember me’_

Baby Socorro closed her eyes right after Héctor, and Mamá Coco finished the lullaby. Enrigue turned to his son, he was posting a Youtube video called.

_‘Héctor Rivera y Mamá Coco - Remember Me’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most kids got haciendo el amor advice from the parents, but forget it! Coco had experience way more than Héctor xD 
> 
> Posted on 30 Nov. 2020! Happy 42nd Birthday to Gael Garcia Bernal, and 120th Papa Hector!!!


	6. I’m Teaching My Kid, Papá

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Pitido = Whistle, Beep  
> Felicidades = Congratulations  
> Miedos = Fears  
> Charla = Chat

The dead Rivera’s helped the living at the workshop as the kids went to school. Héctor’s phone kept beeping the whole day so Imelda suggested he turn it off.

“We’re home!” Miguel sighed tiredly as he entered the workshop with Rosa, and her twin brothers.

“Welcome back, kids.” Héctor replied as he handed Coco the leathers.

“You’re making shoes?” Miguel looked at him in confusion.

“Well, do they look like chorizo?” Rosa asked as she got into work.

“But you are a musician.”.

Coco stopped cutting the fabric, and Héctor turned to the confused boy.

“I am, chamaco.” Héctor replied calmly, “and also a shoemaker too!”.

“But how?” Asked Miguel, “Aren’t you supposed to stick with one thing?”.

Héctor shook his head, “You can always be more than one thing, mijo.” Héctor smiled, and turned to his daughter, “Mija, what do you in the times you don’t make shoes?”.

“Wrestling, and dancing.” Said Coco.

And then the whole family joined him in reassuring the boy that he can be more than just only a musician, or only shoemaker. Luisa paints in her free time, and her husband plays football with Berto, and Abel. Elena, and Carmen practice their cooking along with Rosita. Óscar, and Filipe even doing crazy experiments with Rosa, everyone can be more than one thing.

“What about you? Mamá Imelda.” Rosa asked the oldest Rivera.

“Gardening.”.

“See?” Héctor asked, and Miguel nodded, not by defeating, but by inspiration.

The boy joined his family, and helped them close the shop before dinner.

“Oh! Mijo, can you check my phone? It kept pitido the whole day.” Héctor asked after dinner, “is it broke?”.

Miguel turned on his phone, and it beeped rapidly with notifications.

“You are number one on trending!” Miguel shouted excitedly after he opened YouTube.

Coco moved closer to look,  _ 5 million views!? on just a video of me and Papá singing!?  _ Coco thought as Miguel read the comments.

“You’re famous!” Miguel confirmed.

Coco couldn’t help, but smiled. Her Papá finally has a chance to live his dream again! And people finally truly believe in his talent after years of Devil Cruz’s robbery.

“656K followers on IG!?” Miguel gasped, “that’s it, I’m checking your email, I’m sure there must be some contract offered.”.

“A113 Entertainment? nope, not Devil Cruz’s label, please.” Coco commented as Miguel deleted the email they sent.

That company had made more than enough money off her Papá.  _ I rather die than see their logo again specially on Papá’s record like it did on Ernesto’s _ , Coco thought as Miguel tried to delete the spamming emails.

“Sony BMG?” Héctor looked at another label in confusion.

“Be proud.”

The 3 turned to Rosa who stood at the doorway with Mamá Imelda.

“Sony is one of the most well known record labels.” The girl added.

“¡Felicidades! Papá Héctor!” Miguel smiled.

“We’re happy for you, Papá.”.

“I-I can’t believe it!” Héctor squealed, and hugged his daughter.

Miguel joined the hug, and then joined Benny, and Manny. Everyone was happy with Héctor’s recognition except Elena after she saw Mamá Imelda remain distant before she'd finally left the house.

“What the hell is wrong with her?” Gloria sighed in annoyance.

“Being dramática, I guess.” Berto laughed.

Elena frowned at her children's remarks, and Coco can see why. Her Mamá went through a lot even though she’s overeating sometimes.

“Hey! Kids, don’t blame her.” Héctor defended his wife, “It’s not her fault.”

“Yes, it’s yours.”

“Elena.” Coco warned.

Elena pouted, and went back to her room.  _ I wish I raised her better _ , Coco thought.

“It’s ok, Mija.” Said Héctor, after everyone went to their rooms, “I’ll talk to her after I talk to your Mamá.”.

Coco nodded, “Goodnight, Papá.”

Coco hugged the man before she went to her room.

* * *

**~ Courtyard.**

Imelda sat on the wooden board of the well, her favorite spot that she always comes to when she needs to calm down.

_ I should be happy for him, right?  _ She thought,  _ why am I keep having these silly miedos lingering in me!? I’m Imelda Rivera! I’m a strong woman, I should fear nothing! _

“Are you ok? Mi amor.” Héctor’s voice came from behind her.

_ I don’t know,  _ she thought as she nodded. He moved to sit next to her, and pulled her to his chest.  _ He always has his dream, and now he has a chance to reach for it. How much time do I have left till he won’t need me around anymore?  _ She thought as she sobbed in his arms.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”.

_ Yes _ , she thought as she shook her head.  _ I could never compete with his dream, that’s why he left in the first place. He did try to come back, but not for me… for Coco. I would never be enough for him. _

* * *

He can obviously tell something was troubling her, he wished she talked to him rather than suffer alone.  _ I want to be there for her _ , he thought as he looked at his wife who’s sleeping on her side of the bed. He ran his finger through her shimmering black hair, and kissed her forehead before he got off the bed.

He met Elena, and his daughter in the living room where they have coffee charla.

“Are you sure about this? Papá.” Coco asked after he asked her to help him with replying to the contract offering email.

“Yes, Mija.” Héctor replied firmly, but gentle, “fame is not my dream, the only reason I went on that tour years ago was to take care of you, and Mamá.”.

“Oh! How generous.” Elena scoffed.

“Mija.” Coco warned.

“Está bien, Coco.”

“Please don’t interrupt me when I’m teaching my kid, Papá.”.

_ And there’s the ‘Mamá Mode’ I don’t think I’ll ever get used to this side of her,  _ Héctor thought. He remembered the time when they were in the land of the dead, Coco has always been laid back toward Victoria, but at the same time disciplinary when she had to.

“Don’t make assumptions about people if you didn’t put yourself in their shoes.” Coco said calmly, “Tell me Mija, what do you think you are the best at?”.

“Shoes.”.

“And you use that to provide for our familia, right?” Elena nodded at her mother’s question, “That’s exactly what your abuelo tried to do, Mija.”.

Elena pouted, and Looked down. Héctor could see the conflict in her,  _ she’s really her abuelita's girl,  _ Héctor thought as he remembered how the whole family always acts around his wife, and Elena. They are natural leaders, they don’t like being reminded they might be wrong, but at the same time, never have too much pride to not apologize.

“Fine! I apologize.” Elena sighed, “Miguel told me once that you can earn money by becoming a YouTuber. Maybe you can try that.”

“That’s my Mija.” Coco smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always been wondering what Coco was like as a mother before she had dementia! I know Julio is a good man, and he also played a big part in raising their both daughters, but he’s quite timid throughout the whole film(except the time he fought those guards.) So I think Coco might have to step up, and be a little bit strict to balance Julio’s parenting. 


	7. Why It’s Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vida Aventura = Life Adventure  
> Comida = Meal  
> Las Posadas = Christmas In Mexico, Celebrated Each Year Between 16 - 24 Dec.  
> Árbol De Navidad = Christmas Tree  
> Mas Raro = Weirdest  
> Mentecato = Goofy  
> Telenovelas = Soap Operas

Miguel set Héctor’s phone on the table, and pressed the live stream button.

“Is it ready?” Héctor asked as the boy walked back to him, and picked up his guitar.

“Yes.”

Miguel sat on the stool next to the man, and both of them looked at the camera nervously as they held their guitar tight.

“Hola!” said Héctor, “Welcome to my YouTube channel!” he looked at the boy next to him, “This is my great great-grandson Miguel, and this song we wrote called ‘Vida Aventura’.”.

It was a middle pace, and hopeful song about the thrilling feeling that exists in both life, and after life even on just an ordinary day.

Héctor did some vlogs, and ‘modern music reacts’ along with releasing his own new song. He tried inviting his family to join him as the guest on his channel, but the only people that accepted the offer were his Coco, Miguel, and the twins(Both Óscar, Filipe, and Benny, and Manny.).

So he wrote a theme song for the twins called  _ “ _ **_Double Squad_ ** _.” _ , and both young, and adult twins showed off their dance moves in the music video. Héctor wanted to write another lullaby for his Coco, but people at the market kept calling them kids because of their youthful face, and lively attitude, so they wrote a ballad called “ **_Lively Old_ ** ”.

“ **_Proud Nerds_ ** ” was written for Victoria, and Rosa, and “ **_Por Nuestro Amor_ ** _ ” was  _ for Carmen, Franco, and Julio. He took a class in modern music, and applied what he learned in “ **_Fashionista_ ** _ ” _ , his song for Gloria, but still kept some elements of his style too.

He noticed that Elena always listens to ‘Soledad y El Mar’ by Natalia Lafourcade when they cook, so he contacted the artist, and together they wrote “ **_Comida Familiar_ ** _ ”.  _ Berto wanted a song to cheer his son in a soccer game, so the whole family helped him with the lyrics, and Héctor worked on the melody, he’ll never forget Abel’s reaction to the whole family singing “ **_Our Boy!_ ** ”, led by Berto.

“Will you write holiday songs for Las Posadas?” Miguel asked as they were working on a chancla.

“Maybe.” Héctor answered as he marked the fabric, “I’m still working on the song for your parents, and sister, mijo.”.

“You don’t have to rush, Papá Héctor.” said Luisa.

“Best stuff always came last,” Enrique added.

* * *

**_~ Rivera Courtyard, 24 Dec 2018._ **

Héctor gasped after he opened the box, and screeched at Enrique.

“Oh! OH! DIOS MIO I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!” he squeaked, and pulled a mug with a print of a shoe playing guitar out, “WHERE DID YOU GET IT!?”.

“I’m glad you like it, Papá Héctor, I really like the song you wrote for me, and Luisa!”

Elena shook her head as her son hummed the melody of “ **_Amable Amor_ ** _. _ ”, and then looked down at the box on her lap. ‘ _ To the strongest granddaughter, ELENAAA!!! _ ’, the note was held on the box by a goofy emoji sticker, she didn’t have to guess who it was from.

She ripped the wrap, and opened the box. It was a photo of Elena’s selfie with her familia on Héctor’s 118th birthday. She smiled, and looked at Héctor as he was handing Imelda a present with his shaking hands.

The oldest matriarch opened the gift, and pulled out a knit blanket. She smiled at her husband, and wrapped it around themselves before giving him a kiss.  _ They are quite a happy couple, if Mamá Imelda didn’t stood there with Héctor, there’s no way that I’d believe that she married a childish man like him,  _ Elena thought as she looked at the couple again, and then at her family.

Miguel danced around with his new straw hat, and Mamá Coco couldn’t stop eating the cookie her Papá made. Gloria tried the new makeup she received, and Berto accidentally knocked the árbol de Navidad down after he tried to play his new soccer ball with his sons. Everyone received a gift, Héctor had indeed showered his familia with love. 

“You had a mas raro taste in men, Mamá.” Imelda turned to her, “But I can see why it’s him.”.

Imelda nodded in reply as they watched Héctor hitting piñatas with the kids. Elena remembered how Héctor would always help her with cooking every meal for the family, and tried his best to be there for them.  _ Maybe he wasn’t that bad after all,  _ Elena thought,  _ he was just young, and naive like many kids were at his age. _

“Why are you guys standing there?” Miguel asked as the adults finally joined the kids in hitting piñatas, “Come join us!”.

Elena, and Imelda chuckled at the boy, and pulled out one of their shoes.

* * *

**_~ Store Reception_ **

And 2018 has ended beautifully with fireworks. Imelda hummed happily as she was organizing the shoe orders on the flat devil box that her family called ‘iMac’. It’s Monday, the day that Héctor usually publishes his new video on YouTube. She wondered what he had in store this week, is it her song? He already wrote new songs for everyone in the family, maybe this time it’s hers?

_ ~ Ding Ding ~ _

Imelda quickly turned to the entrance where a young man had come through. He smiled immediately after he saw her.

“Señora Imelda Rivera!?” the man gasped excitedly.

“Si? How can I help you?”.

Héctor entered the reception, made the man gasp even louder, and wider.

“Héctor Rivera!?” the man squealed, “I apologize for unprofessional behavior, but I’m so glad you both are here!” he handed the couple his contact cards with his shaking hand, “I am Diego, a representative from Fox Searchlight Pictures!”

_ A film company? I guess they want him to write soundtracks for their film, or maybe scores? _ Imelda thought.

“We want to make your biographical film, so I’m here in the name of the company imploring you for the permission to create the film, and ask if you are interested in playing… yourself?”

Héctor looked at Diego in confusion. It’s a really tough question _ , I don’t want to see Héctor reliving his death, but I want to see his side of the story, what really happened during that tour before he died?  _ Imelda thought,  _ Everytime I asked him, he'd always make those mentecato jokes _ .  _ He never spoke a word about Cruz again after that fateful Día de los Muertos, and everytime his family made fun of Ernesto, or insulting that man, he’ll try his best to change the subject. _

So there’s quite a slim chance that he’d accept the role even if he grants them the permission to make the film, but if he does, then she’ll have to join too. She didn’t  _ want to _ be in those telenovelas, but she won’t lie, she doesn't  _ want to _ see someone pretend to be her esposo’s wife!

“Why don’t we go out for a meal?” Héctor suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around!
> 
> I’ve explained the characteristics, and the story behind most of Héctor’s new songs, but can anyone guess why Julio, Franco, and Carmen shared one song that called ‘Por Nuestro Amor’, translated to ‘For Our Love’?
> 
> PS. What should be the name for Héctor’s biography film?


	8. Santa Cecilia, 1910

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the city called Teruel, there were two wealthy families, Diego was from the house of Marcilla and Isabel, Segura. Diego’s family went broke around the time they wanna marry, so Isabel's father forbade the marriage. Diego bargained with Isabel's father, promised him that he’ll be rich again within five years, so he could marry Isabel. Diego tried to return by the end of the 5th year, but it was too late, Isabel's father married her to Don Pedro de Azagra from Albarracín. Diego sneaked into Isabel and her husband’s house and begged her to kiss him, saying that he was dying. She refused, and he died right in front of her. Isabel woke her husband, and agreed on burying him in secret, because the husband feared that he would be blamed for Diego's death. During the funeral, Isabel showed up in a wedding dress, and kissed Diego before she died next to him. Their bodies were later exhumed, and placed into the new tombs in San Peter’s Church (Teruel, Aragón, Spain).
> 
> Vocab  
> Culo = Ass  
> Es Un Buen = Is A Good  
> Niñas = Girls  
> Esto Pasó = This Happened  
> Música = Musician  
> Juramento = Oath  
> Buenas Noches = Goodnight

**_~ Living Room._ **

Héctor, and Mamá Imelda missed yesterday dinner, and then came back with the mas raro announcement... Héctor will have his biographical film directed by the Grinding Nemo's director.

"Honestly I'm surprised that Mamá Imelda agreed with this." Said Elena.

"Same." Mamá Coco agreed, "Guess I gotta go back to my 3 years old form too, aren't I?".

"Yes!" Héctor replied excitedly, "I wish you both could see Diego's face when Imelda corrected him after he told us that the company planned to make the film into one of those forbidden love, telenovela tragedia, and add what they called ' _ steaming sex scene _ '.".

Both women choked on their coffee.

"No offense, Papá. Your death  _ IS _ a tragedy, but I'm ok with not having the world see you, and Mamá do  _ THAT _ on screen." Coco chuckled.

"And your Mamá, and I have quite a normal childhood, mija, not like 'Los amantes de Teruel', and I want it to be child-friendly, so the kids could watch it." Héctor added, "It might turn PG13, because of my death scene."

_ Is he loco!? _ Elena thought?

"They're gonna hire Devil Cruz to be in this too!?" Mamá Coco snapped, "No offense, Papá, but are you sure that being in the same movie with your murderer is a good idea?".

"They'll use Ernesto's impersonator for the film, mija." Héctor reassured.

"Phew!" Mamá Coco sighed, "Almost thought I have to use those steel heels again.".

"Same, Mamá. I'd like to hit that culo face with my chancla too.".

Both women laughed as they insulted De La Cruz with every joke they could come up with. Héctor smiled awkwardly forcefully as he remained silent.

"Welp! let's not talk about that man." Héctor said weirdly cheery, "Because you knew who would play young me!".

"Miguel es un buen performer." Elena replied, "But are you sure he's fit to play you?".

Elena gestured her cheeks. Miguel luckily had the mole on the same location with Héctor, but his face was way rounder than Héctor.

"I used to have baby fat, Elena, but they might use some makeup to enhance his cheekbone though.".

"What about his height?" Mamá Coco asked.

"Believe it or not, niñas, I used to be shorter than Imelda." Héctor chuckled, "And then after I turned 16." He gestured to his long legs, "esto pasó.".

* * *

_ Filming Héctor's childhood was nothing like what I imagined. I thought De la Cruz would be more toxic than brotherly _ , Miguel thought as he looked at the monitor that was showing what he played.

**_~ Santa Cecilia, 1910 ~_ **

Héctor, and Ernesto sneak out of the bedroom, and climb up into the church's attic. The boys peep down at a música playing the guitar with only one candle placing in front of her.

"It's magic." Héctor smiled as he listened to the sad guitar.

"It is." Ernesto agreed.

He looked at the musician below them, and then at Héctor.

"Hey! Since music is what binds us together, why don't we make a juramento?" Said Ernesto, "To learn how to play music, so we could finally have a family of our own?"

"Sure!" Héctor held out his pinky.

"The world will be our familia!".

The boys made pinky swear, and together they watched the  música playing her guitar until Ernesto finally yawned.

"I'm gonna go back now, buenas noches.".

"Buenas noches, hermano." Héctor replied before Ernesto left.

Héctor kept listening until the music finally stopped. He tried to climb down from the attic, but slipped, and fell onto a stranger.

"I'm so sorry Sister Socorro, I'll go back to bed, I swear.".

"Está bien." a girl's voice answered him.

He helped her up, and looked at the girl he fell onto. He can't see much through the dark, but he could tell she was his age, and he was familiar with that black hair, and nightgown.

"You are that  música ! The one who played the guitar every night, right!?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, it's La Llorona." she replied nervously, "Can you promise me you won't tell Sister Socorro?".

"Sure! If you promise me you'll teach me to play guitar!" Héctor held out his left hand, "I'm Héctor, by the way.".

The girl looked at his hand, and then at his goofy face.

"Fine." she sighed, and they shook hands, "Imelda Rivera.".

* * *

“This is beautiful, Guillermo!" Héctor sobbed as he looked at the monitor, "You're amazing, mijo."

Miguel chuckled shyly.

"You did good too." Imelda said to the girl that played her role, "And you, you've just made the villain likable.".

"Gracias, señora." the boy that played young Ernesto replied.

The kids filmed a few more scenes of the important events in Héctor's childhood year, and toasted their Pepsi at the result.  _ They have brought my childhood to life! _ Héctor thought,  _ well, I've already lived my childhood, but seeing it again is a miracle! _ Every moment is magic! Learning how to play guitar, getting to know Imelda, meeting the twins, and finally teaching Ernesto how to play guitar.

"So tomorrow will finally be us, right?" Imelda asked Guillermo.

"Si, 18 - 21." the chubby man replied.

"Who's gonna play Ernesto?" Héctor asked.

Guillermo looked down on his paper.

"Soyel... Mejor." the man appeared right after the director tried to pronounce his name.

Héctor's blood ran cold right after he saw the man's face.  _ It couldn't be! _ Héctor thought as the memories of that fateful night flood back to him.

The desperate face that looked at him after he said he was leaving, the façade behind a reassuring smile that said ' _ I will take everything away from you. _ '.

"Hola." the squeaky tiny voice of Soyel snapped Héctor out of his memories, "I'm Soyel Mejor.".

Soyel held out his hand, and Héctor quickly shook it.

"It's nice to meet you."  _ I need to stop paranoico _ , Héctor thought.

"The honor is mine, señor Rivera." the man replied with his high squeaky voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tribute to my most fav film eh?


	9. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1900 - 1920 weren’t good times for women guys, imagine being shoved with the idea of being ruled, losing freedom, or risk being struck, and beaten into your head from childhood to your wedding day! I mean, back then the husband did own the wives, and some were beaten, but even with the changes in time, and these things have died down, these ideas still left the scars!
> 
> My best friend literally believe that freedom could exist only in being single xD and having any types of commitment is a prison xD

Óscar and Filipe couldn’t stop taking selfies with the young gemelos that played them. Are all twins on this Earth loco like them? Imelda chuckled as she shook her head, and turned to the monitor that was showing the scene of the day she was forced to leave the orphanage.

_**~ Santa Cecilia’s Church, 1917 ~** _

Óscar and Filipe clinging on both sides of Imelda as she stood at the front gate with a suitcase, facing Héctor.

“Be nice to him, ok?” Imelda said firmly as she looked down at the trembling twin, “I’ll visit you every weekend, and adopt you before Héctor leaves next year, lo prometo.”

The 13 years old twin nodded, and finally let go of Imelda.

“Please, look after them for me.”

“I will, Imelda.” Héctor replied as the twins clung onto him, “Buena suerte.”

Imelda nodded, and left. Her life after that day was nothing but struggle. Finding a job was a real nightmare to her, no one wants to hire an uneducated woman. Few men have tried to court her, but she rarely has time to care. She doesn't want anyone to marry her out of pity, and she hates the idea of submitting to someone who barely has any love for her.

_**~ Santa Cecilia’s Church, 1918 ~** _

Héctor marked the calendar, it's November 29, he’ll be leaving tomorrow. Imelda tried to adopt her brother out, but…

“What does my unmarried status have to do with adopting them?” Imelda inquired the nun, “I’m their sister, it’s not like I’m going to be their parent, “I have a house, and a job that could bring enough food to the table. Why can’t I adopt them!?”

“Your house was an heirloom, Señora, with only 1 bedroom, and I don’t think working at Señor Enrique’s zapatería would pay enough for 2 boys, and-“

Imelda stormed out of the room before the nun could finish. The twin walked to her with questioning eyes, and she shook her head in reply. She can’t take them home.

“¿Te casarías conmigo?”

“Qué!?” Héctor took a step back at her snap.

“Marry me?” he asked again nervously.

“I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY!” she snapped, she already felt bad enough! “NO QUIERO-“

“Hago te quiero...”

Imelda looked at him as the twins finally stopped crying, but still clinging onto her.

“You don’t have to love me, Imelda.” Said Héctor, “Just let me do this for you.”

Imelda sighed,  _ guess I got to share the same fate with those married women _ , she thought. She was young when her parents were alive, and they had a beautiful marriage, but she did remember all the stories their friend said about their marriage too. Being owned, beaten, rape, and then forgotten before being replaced.

She looked at her twin brother, she can’t leave them here. How would she be able to trust any stranger that might neglect them? Or worse, separate them? She rubbed her brothers back, and then looked at Héctor.

_ Héctor Rivera _ , her funny childhood friend, he was a gentle, and kind boy. However, someday he’d grow into a man, he’d be just like those men, and why wouldn’t he be? She was just a woman after all… She knew the tough reality of this world well, it is cruel, but she can take this.

_ “Fine, I’ll marry you” _

The wedding was attended by only Ernesto, and the twin. It ended quickly, and when they finally made it home, to her surprise, Héctor offered to sleep in the living room. He chased after all the gigs he could find, and accepted at the odd jobs he could possibly get.

And with that money that he worked his soul off, he bought them a second hand house near a cemetery that wasn’t far from the plaza. The house was a mess, but she won’t lie it was large. Ernesto moved in with them to help with the renovation, and after 3 months, their house is beautifully finished.

Imelda reached out for Héctor’s hand before he went to his room. They didn’t speak a word, but for some reason, she ended up guiding him inside her bedroom, y cerró la puerta.

_**~ 1921 ~** _

3 years old Coco pushed the door open, and rushed into Héctor’s arms.

* * *

“Awww you’re so cute on TV! Mija.” Héctor let out a loud girito after he watched the scene, and held Coco tight.

3 years old Coco chuckled, and looked at the other scene she did.  _ Maybe living my childhood again wasn’t so bad after all, I got to record ‘Remember Me’ with Papá, and do many things I wished we did when I was little _ , Coco thought.

But filming the final farewell scene was the hardest one for them. They weren’t supposed to know that it would be the last goodbye, and it being just a film didn’t help at all. Héctor let go of Imelda, and Coco before he’ll finally step up on the train.

“Cut!” Guillermo shouted, and Héctor rushed out of the train, gathering his family in his arms.

He sobbed as he held them tight. Soyel moved closer to place a hand on his shoulder.

“¿Estás bien? Hermano.” Héctor flinched at that voice.

“I’m sorry!” Soyel quickly replied with his squeaky voice, and pulled his hand back nervously.

“It's ok, amigo.” Héctor replied.

Héctor let go of his family as Guillermo walked closer.

“Are you ready? Amigo.” The director asked.

Héctor held Imelda and Coco’s hand tight. The next scene was his fateful night.

_ “Si.” _

Coco, and Imelda struggled very hard to hold their anger toward Ernesto as they watched Héctor, and Soyel filming the hotel scene. Guillermo had the whole crew drink the tequila that Héctor had to drink to reassure him that he won’t die again after he drinks it.

And finally, they filmed the train scene. Imelda had to place a hand on Coco’s shoulder to stop her from rushing into the set as they watched Héctor’s back suddenly hunched down as he was clutching his stomach.

_ “Perhaps it was that chorizo, my friend.” _

Coco could feel her eyes grow warm as she watched her father collapse down on the street with his suitcase opened once it hit the ground. Ernesto picked up the red book, and opened it.

“Ernesto? Er…nes..to?” Héctor heaved on the ground with his eyes squeezed shut.

_ How could someone be that cruel? He was still alive! He might no longer be aware of his surroundings, but couldn’t Ernesto at least comfort Papá in his last moment? _ Coco thought as Soyel walked out of the scene with the guitar case, and the notebook, but the filming still continued.

Héctor pushed himself off the ground, and struggled to steady himself as he looked around, and tried to take a step toward the train. Coco looked up at her Mamá, tears streamed down their face as Héctor started to cough blood.  _ I can’t watch this anymore _ , Coco thought as she finally sobbed in her Mamá’s arms.

She could still hear him heaving, his hoarse voice calling hers, and Mamá’s name along with a few footsteps before it’s all over in one loud collapse.

* * *

_ “That’s a wrap!” _

Héctor sighed in relief.  _ It’s over, finally over _ , Héctor thought as he sat up on the ground.  _ Death wasn’t what scared me the most that night; it was the loneliness I woke up to… the fact that I’ll never see them again… _

Héctor’s face, even through tears, lit up as his girl launched herself at him. He held the sobbing girl closed to his chest, and rubbed her back.

“It’s ok, mija.” Héctor stood up with her tucked in his arms, “Estoy aquí.”.

He rubbed her back, and looked at Imelda who was approaching him.  _ I’m not alone, not anymore, _ he thought as Imelda held him.

The crews wanted to throw a party, but just wanted to go home, there’s no place he’d rather be. So he told Imelda, and Coco to go wait at the car as he went to change at the dressing room. He took off the first layer of the charro suit, and then suddenly… ****

**_BANG!_ **  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Gemelos = Twin  
> Lo Prometo = I Promise  
> Buena Suerte = Good Luck  
> Hago = I Do  
> Estoy Aquí = I'm Here


	10. I’ll Never Break That Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> La Ira De = Wrath Of  
> Asesinato = Murderer  
> Matones = Bullies

**_~ Santa Cecilia Departamento de Policía_ **

“Have you guys tried calling him?” Officer Renée asked the Riveras that grouped in front of her.

“Seriously, do we look like we haven’t!?” Elena slammed the table.

“And he is kidnapped!” Imelda threw a piece of paper into the officer's face, “How would calling his devil box would help!?”

The officer looked at the paper, ‘ _ Meet us where it all started.  _ **_~ E.Cruz_ ** ’. Mamá Imelda found it in the set’s dressing room. The family rushed here immediately after she called,  _ and instead of helping us, these officers wasted the time on these tontas questions!? _ Elena thought.

“Your husband is a star, Señora, maybe this is a prank for his YouTube video?”

And then everyone felt the “La ira de Imelda.”. 

“TÚ PERRA!” Enrique, and Berto quickly covered the kids ears, “IS THIS LOOK LIKE A JOKE TO YOU!? TRY HAVE YOUR FAMILY BEING KIDNAP BY A JODIDO ASESINATO!”.

“We shouldn’t have come to you at all!” Elena added as she struggled to hold Imelda back before she turned to her family, “Berto, Gloria, Go check the train station, Franco, and Victoria, go check the cemetery .” 

“Got it.” the 4 answered in union, and left.

Imelda calmed down, and turned to her twin brothers.

“Take Coco, and the kids home.” 

“NO!” Coco, and the kids shouted before the glasses twin could even nod.

“We won’t leave until Papá Héctor is okay!” Abel protested.

“Why are we forced to stay at home when you guys could go do the spy stuff?” Rosa asked.

“I’m not afraid to go after that polla Mamá.” Coco added with her cute 3 years old voice.

“Please, mija.” Imelda begged, “Don’t make me worry more than I already did.”

Mamá Coco, and the kids hung their heads after Imelda’s plea. ‘ _ She might look like a fierce woman who feared nothing, but don’t forget, Elena, she’s still a human. _ ’, Her Mamá’s words came back to her as she remembered the day she hated herself for being afraid, and not as strong as her grandma. 

But today, she can clearly see the fear in Imelda’s eyes,  _ She never begged, never… _ , Elena thought as she watched her Mamá, and the kids followed Tío Óscar, and Filipe out of the building.

* * *

Héctor opened his eyes at the bumping he felt. He looked around, and saw a curled ceiling, he was laying at the back seats of a car. He looked down at his body, and saw his both hands, and feet were tied.

“Ernesto?”.

“You knew it was me.” Said the driver, “Why didn’t you say a word?”.

So it’s really him,  _ I felt like I’ve always known, and it should have scared me, but with some stupid reason… I hoped _ , Héctor thought, and shook his head.

“What do you want?” 

“Oh, suddenly cares about what I want?” 

“I don’t, I just want to get this done, so I can go back to my family.” Ernesto chuckled at Héctor’s answer.

“You haven’t changed at all.”.

“And I still don’t know you at all.”

Héctor’s eyes caught Ernesto’s on the rearview mirror before that ass face turned away.

“Was it all a lie?” Héctor asked sincerely, “Hermano.”

“You already built your own family, why do you want to know?”

“Because you were my brother!” Héctor admitted finally, “And I don’t understand at all! How did we end up like this?”  _ please tell me _ , “Do you remember the Orphanage?”

_ We had it good, almost like Óscar, and Filipe! We just didn't finish each other's sentences, but we were good! What happened to that? _ Héctor thought as he waited for the answer.

“I do.” Ernesto answered finally, “You were all I had, I do remember you teaching me how to play guitar, playing our first gig, and writing The World es Mi Familia… until you married Imelda, and have Coco.”

“And you think I abandoned you?” 

“Why would you need me if you already have your family?”

“Because you were also a part of our family! Coco did love you! You were her Tío, and even Imelda was annoyed by you sometimes, you were her hermano too! Just like Óscar, and Filipe.”

Ernesto stopped the car, and Héctor’s blood ran cold. Calling Ernesto’s name over, and over again along with ‘What are you doing?’ before Ernesto will finally open the door at his feet, and pull Héctor out.

* * *

**~ Living Room, Rivera Hacienda**

“Coco!” Julio rushed out of the couch after she entered the house with her Tíos, and the kids, “Did they find him? mi amor.”.

Coco shook her head, and sobbed in Julio’s arms.

“It’s ok, mi amor, it’s ok.” Julio rubbed her back.

“He’ll be alright, the police will find him.” Rosita joined them.

“How’s the others? Mamá.” Miguel asked Luisa.

“They are okay.” said Luisa, “Sleeping upstairs, but still worried. Just like you do, mijo.”

And then Rosa burst into the room in her pajamas.

“Guys! You must see this!” she quickly turned on the tv.

‘ _ Ernesto De La Cruz, the murderer of Héctor Rivera, have recently invaded Santa Cecilia’s Church tonight. The nuns, and the kids have evicted the building safely, but unfortunately, De La Cruz is still holding Héctor Rivera in captive _ .’ The Riveras could barely hear the news anchor speak as they looked at the footage of De La Cruz invading the church with a gun as his other arm was locking Héctor’s neck, ‘ _ The police are on the way-’. _

Miguel turned off the TV immediately, “What useless people.” he muttered, and turned to his great-grandmother, “Do you have any plan? Mamá Coco.”

“The police are on their way there, Miguel.” Said Luisa.

“They are useless!” Miguel protested desperately, “They didn’t care about rescuing Papá Héctor, they’d probably be playing around until De La Cruz ran out of bullets.”

“But we can’t disobey-”

“Mamá Imelda, mojo” Óscar finished Filipe’s words.

Julio looked at Coco, waiting for her decision.

“Mi amor?”

“I don’t know what to do.” She admitted.

“Really?” Julio chuckled, “What happened to the young woman who chased away my matones with her shoes.”.

“She is stuck in this pitiful 3 years old body!” Coco shouted, “I left the photo at the film set, and Elena is the only person who knows the place where she hid the family album!”

Coco knows her daughter well, Elena won’t help her with this.

“And it has to be old, we can’t use her recent selfies.” Said Miguel as he, and Rosa tried scrolling through pictures in her phone.

“Well, do you remember the young hopeless man who promised he’d do anything to make you happy?” Julio asked, and pulled out his wallet, “I’ll never break that promise.” he finished, and held up a photo of Coco when she was 18.

Julio opened the garage, and pulled out a rifle, handing it to now 18 years old, Coco. Luisa pulled the cloth away from her old motorbike, and tried to start the engine, it worked! Miguel handed his great-grandmother a helmet after Coco got on the bike.

“Gracias, mi familia.” Coco said to her family before she finally rode away along with the cheers from her supporting familia.

* * *

**_~ Iglesia de Santa Cecilia._ **

De la Cruz dragged Héctor away as the police officers surrounded him with Imelda, Elena, and Enrique.

“Stay back! Stay back. All of you!” Ernesto shouted as his gun remained on Héctor’s temple, “Not one more step.”.

“Tú puta!” Imelda cursed with a shoe ready in her hand.

“Oh, you're one to talk!” Ernesto chuckled, “Your husband gave up his dream to be with you, and yet you treat him worse than meirda.”

Those words got her, he did give up his music career to come home to her, and Coco, and he was killed for it. And, yet I _ ended up caring more about the society’s thoughts than him, and believing those silly gossips _ , Imelda thought,  _ I’ve never stopped loving him, and I hate myself for that. I’m not ready to admit how worthless I truly am, so I cowardly poured this fear into trying to hate him. _

“At least she never has a gun on my head.” said Héctor.

“Yes! You stupid murderer!” Elena shouted.

“So you suggested I pointed somewhere else?” Ernesto asked, and turned the gun to Elena.

Héctor quickly hit Ernesto's stomach with his elbow, and rushed to push Elena out of the bullet’s way. Ernesto swore as Héctor helped Elena stand up, and pushed Elena, and Imelda behind his arms.

“¡Hijo de puta!” Ernesto shouted, and shot Héctor’s stomach.

“Héctor!” Imelda screamed, and quickly knelt down to catch her husband before he hit the ground.

“Same spot eh?” Ernesto mocked.

Héctor heaved in his wife’s arms as the crimson blood poured out of his stomach. Elena tried to stop the bleeding, but Ernesto got too close. He prepared to cock his revolver, and then suddenly…

**_BANG BANG!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who fired those bullets, or should I said sniped the puta xD
> 
> Julio is the best husband! And can you guys imagine Mamá Coco riding a motorbike with a rifle strapped on her back? Ooooo!


	11. Esto Calentó Mi Corazón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> Seriamente = Seriously  
> Esto Calentó Mi Corazón = This Warmed My Heart  
> Oro = Gold  
> Pequeño Caballero = Little Knight
> 
> Dios! The Next Chapter is The Final!?

**_~ General Hospital de Santa Cecilia_ **

The Riveras gathered in the waiting room as the doctor still hadn't left the ICU.

‘A little update from the news yesterday, Socorro Rivera have recently been under arrested for snipping Ernesto De La Cruz after he attempted to murder Héctor Rivera by shooting. The officers had send the 2 man to the hospital, and now Ernesto’s condi-’

Miguel rolled his eyes, and turned away from the TV. It’s unfair,  _ Why is this murderer now safe when Papá Héctor is literally dying in the ICU!?  _ He thought as Papá Julio was talking to a lawyer,  _ And Mamá Coco will be in jail for saving her Papá!? Like seriamente!? _

“Familia de Héctor Rivera?” 

Everyone stood up immediately, making the doctor look at the large family in confusion.

“I am his wife.” Said Imelda.

“His heart is still beating, and his body is still trying to heal itself, but he lost too much blood.” The doctor explained, “We tried giving him blood, but his body won’t accept any blood from the dona-”.

“How much blood do you need?” Miguel cut him off, “Maybe he needs Rivera’s blood, use mine!”

“We have like 10 Rivera’s over here.” Abel added.

_ Few of us aren’t Rivera by blood, but who cares!? At least half of us were born Rivera! _ Miguel thought as Elena took her son's hands.

“My sons, and I will donate the blood.” Elena stated calmly, and turned to Papá Julio, “Can you take everyone home, please? Papá.”.

“But-”

“Leave him to us, Mijo.” Enrique reassured his son, “Go get some sleep, ok?”.

Miguel nodded, and hugged his Papá. Everyone left the hospital with Julio as Elena, and her son donated the blood. The family’s matriarch refused to speak a word after they entered the living room. She simply just sunk down on the couch before Miguel sat down next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

“Do you think he regrets loving me?”

“What!?” Miguel pulled back to look at her, “No way!”

“He really, really loves you, Mamá.” Victoria insisted.

“He literally worshiped every ground you stepped on!”

Everyone turned to look at Abel, silently scolding him for his poor word choice.

“What made you think-”

“He doesn't love you, hermana?” Filipe finished Óscar’s question.

“I know he loves me, but I wonder…” her voice shook, “does he regret it? I brought him nothing but pain! He never wanted to go on that tour, he went with Ernesto because I told him I want to open my own business.” She confessed, “I hated him for not returning, when actually he was murdered because he wanted to come back, and when we finally meet again in The Land of The Dead, I hurt him way worse than Ernesto ever did! He was almost forever gone in my arms!” 

Imelda finally sobbed as the family gathered around to comfort her.

“He never blame you, Mamá Imelda.” Miguel held her hands, and refused to cut the eye contact, “He loves you way more than I could ever understand this kind of love.”

Miguel might be too young to fully understand romance, but he does understand  true love . He turned to Abel, and nodded. The young man rushed out of the room, and then came back with Héctor’s purple notebook.

“Mamá Imelda.” Miguel opened the early page, and handed the book to her, “I want to sing this to you for him, but I think he should be the one who sings it.”

It is the first song that Héctor finished, but refused to record, and make it public. It was too personal, and the only person he wanted to allow listening to it was his wife.

* * *

**_~ Patient’s Room, General Hospital de Santa Cecilia_ **

The first thing Héctor noticed when he woke up was Miguel’s Toy Story Comic spread out at his left. Everything was still hazy to him, so he lifted his hand up, expecting the familiar bone, but it was a flesh hand! With IV fluid! The comic on the left closed with a slap.

“Papá Héctor!” Miguel quickly put the comic away, “You’re awake!” Imelda, Elena, and Enrique woke up at the boy’s scream as he hugged his great great-grandfather “Gracias Dios.”

“Héctor.”.

Héctor quickly turned to the voice, the woman who held him at the moment he thought he would die again. The woman he was so afraid that he wouldn’t be able to return to.

“Mi amor.” Héctor smiled after Miguel finally let go of him, “You’re not hurt anywhere, right?”.

“Me!? You are the one who almost died!” Imelda scolded.

“I’m sorry, mi amor.” He reached out for her hand, “Te amo.”

Imelda sighed, and held him, “Yo también te quiero.”.

Héctor gave Imelda a surprise kiss after she let go of him, and Miguel looked at the couple with content.

“No ewing?” Enrique asked his son.

“Nah, esto calentó mi corazón.” Miguel replied, and the couple chuckled.

“You have officially grown!” Héctor ruffled Miguel’s hair and the boy couldn’t help but laugh.

“I hate to bring this news to you, Papá Héctor, but the police don’t know what to do with Ernesto.” said Enrique, “They don’t wanna use the living law on the dead, so his fate is in your hands now. The police are waiting for your answer.”.

Héctor sighed, and looked down at his stomach, the place he felt the pain of the poison, and the spot that his brother shot him. He remembered all the pain that Ernesto caused, and he wishes his feelings were simple; just forgive, or hate instead of this extraño area of emotions he stuck in. 

He wants to hate Ernesto, just like all his familia did, but everytime he feels that anger, his childhood memories will always flood back to him… and all of them are colors in oro, just like the sparkles he saw in his forgotten amigos.

_All the happy memories I have with him from the past, they are still clear to me, it has never changed… but Ernesto had already changed_ , Héctor thought, and looked at his familia, the people who were also hurt by Ernesto’s actions, _he was my hermano, but he’s no longer that person in my memory… and maybe it’s time I let him go_.

“I suggest we execute him.” Imelda gently knocked her granddaughter with her elbow, “Why? he’s a puta!” Elena insisted.

“Just tell them to hold him until Día de los Muertos.” Héctor replied, “We’ll let the law for the dead take care of this.”.

* * *

**_~ Rivera Hacienda_ **

Coco greeted her Papá at the front gate, she no longer had the 18 years old body, or her mid 20 body. She was back into her 3 years old age just like when she first appeared. Héctor picked her up, and held her close.

“Thank you for saving my life, mi pequeño caballero.” Héctor kissed his daughter's forehead, “And for using my favorite form of yours to greet me.” he chuckled.

“No big deal, Papá.” Coco replied, “I’ve made peace with my age.” she continued as Héctor put her down, “Old or young, I’m still me.”.

Héctor nodded, and looked down at the electronic tag on Coco’s left ankle. His daughter didn’t end up in jail like Ernesto, but still she has been punished for what she didn’t do wrong. Imelda noticed a tear dropped from the corner of his eye. She gently took his hand, and together they entered the living room.

“¡Papá Héctor!” Benny, and Manny yelled excitedly, and jumped into the man’s arms.

“Easy hijos.” Carmen kindly warned them, “Welcome back Papá Héctor.”.

“You’re right on time-”

“- For Dinner!” Óscar finished Filipe’s words.

The family has a nice reunión party, and the completion of Héctor’s bio film. However, Héctor shocked them all with his news… he will quit the entertainment industry after the film premiered.

Héctor helped Elena with washing the dishes, and was the last person to take the shower. He entered the bedroom where Imelda was sitting on their bed, staring out at the window.

“Are you okay? Mi amor.” Imelda turned to him after the question, and patted the bed.

Héctor took the seat next to her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Lacing her fingers into his, and held his hand tight.

“Gracias.” she said calmly.

“For?”

Imelda grinned, “You haven’t changed at all.”

Imelda moved back a bit before she closed her eyes, and kissed him. Héctor smiled, and kissed her back. Every possible emotion was poured into it, joy, longing, fear, wanting, love, caring, and reassuring.

The couple ended the kiss, and Héctor placed his forehead onto hers. Closing his eyes as Imelda’s hand reached up to wipe the tears away from his cheek.

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” he whispered.

“I know, idiota.” she smiled, and kissed him, “I love you too.”.

They kissed again, and he brushed the long fringe away from her face. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and he gently pulled her pajama up over her head. Imelda could feel the light tickles on her shoulders, and her back from her hair. Héctor undid his pants, and together, they were as naked as the day they were born. She kissed him again, and laid her head back on the pillow, tugging him down with her.

And after that, all they needed to do was let their love do its job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children go play outside! it's an adult's matters!
> 
> And can I be honest? I wanna write fan service too, I mean… I'm a huge Coco's fan just like TSOW, and to me, ‘iméctor’ is not a ship! IT’S A ZUMWALT! but I seriously have no clue about stuffs in bed xD


	12. El Final - Primera Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocab  
> La Risa = Laughter  
> Rota = Broken  
> Feroz = Fierce  
> Curso Completo = Full Course  
> Tristezas = Sorrow  
> Porque = Because

Coco, and Elena drank their coffee in the living room by the morning sun. Héctor entered the room with his own cup. Coco couldn’t help, but smiled at his wild hair, and the smooth pajama that he had obviously didn’t wear last night.

“You finally followed my advice.” Coco grinned slyly.

“Coco.” Héctor warmed with the ‘Children’s Present’ voice.

Coco’s baby face turned into a frown as if she’d wail, but instead, she burst into la risa along with Elena as Héctor shyly took a seat.

“I’m glad you two worked it out.” Said Elena, “When you were still unconscious in the ICU, she was in a rota!”

“Not surprised.” Coco replied simply.

When her Papá is around, her Mamá Imelda is always happier, and losing him broke her. She might be angry with him for a very, very long time, but she has never got over him.  _ She never ever looked at any man after Papá _ , Coco thought.

“It’s still hard for me to believe in my own eyes!” Elena explained, “The feroz Mamá Imelda cried!” Elena took a sip from her mug, “I mean, yes, she was sometimes wrong, but I didn’t expect a curso completo cry about how she thought everything that happened to you was her fault, which I don’t-”

“Wait-wait-wait.” Héctor snapped his fingers with his free hand as the other was holding his mug, “What did she tell you guys?”

“I was still in the cell when it happened.” Coco replied.

_ But Papá seemed to have no idea about this too! _ Coco thought,  _ Then it must be important! He must know, so he can solve this with Mamá! _

“She said you went on that tour, and got murdered because of her.” Said Elena, “And when you guys meet again in...The Land of The Dead? she almost lost you forever.”.

Héctor sighed, “She’s always too hard on herself.”.

“Maybe you can talk to her about this?” Coco suggested, “I’m sure now she is also blaming herself for you leaving the industry.”

“I will.” he quickly finished his coffee, and stood up, “Thanks, chicas.”

Héctor kissed Coco’s forehead, and ruffled his granddaughter's hair. Elena groaned in annoyance as he left.

“¡No tengo 3 años!” Elena whined, and her 3 years old Mamá laughed.

* * *

Imelda woke with fresh tears in her eyes, it wasn’t a dream about Héctor turning to golden dust,  _ that one was way kinder than this one _ , Imelda thought as she turned to her right.

It was empty... was last night just a dream? She panicked as her nightmare was now flashing in her brain. The sound of the gun, Héctor fell into her arms, the blood pouring out from his stomach, and his eyes begging her to forgive him if he dies.

_ I can’t take this anymore _ , Imelda thought, buried her face in the pillow, not wanting the world to see her breakdown again after how it beat her.

“Imelda?”

She quickly sat up, and turned to the voice. She looked at Héctor holding a tray with a pan dulce and a cup of coffee, and then looked down at herself, she's still naked.  _ It wasn’t a dream! _ She thought as she watched him set the tray down on the table.

“You okay? mi amor” Héctor moved to sit in front of her.

“No.” 

She saw no more reason in hiding it.  _ If I could talk with anyone, it’s him _ , Imelda thought as she pulled the sheets around herself.

“May we talk about it?” he asked gently, and she nodded.

“Alright.” he nodded calmly, “Who goes first?”.

“You?” she doesn't know how to start it.

“Ok.” he replied, and got his guitar on his lap, “I wrote you a song.”

He started picking the strings, and then sang out the lyrics. It was the song that Miguel showed her! The lyrics reassured her, telling her that she didn't have to rush. Héctor understands her, they didn’t talk about this a lot, he knows it must be hard for her. And then the lyrics after confirming her questions.

_ ‘We both might be different _

_ And our love is not what we dreamt _

_ Though there were so much tristezas in our life _

_ I’d still choose you to be my wife.  _

_ My love for you has never changed. _

_ I still love you like everyday _

_ Porque te amo, te amo tanto _

_ From this minute till my dust turns gold _

_ Mi amor.’ _

Héctor ended the song, and Imelda smiled letting her tears flow freely. It is beautiful, the most beautiful song she's ever heard.

“Gracias.” she thanked him as he held her close after he put the guitar away.

“You are the love of my life, Imelda” he whispered, “and my afterlife” he rubbed her back “I wouldn’t change a thing, even if I have to go through every struggle, get poison, or go through the final death, and be shot again, I’d do it in a heartbeat.”

“I’m sorry I made you go through all of that.” Imelda whispered, “I caused you so much pain, and yet you are always concerned about what I wanted.” She admitted. “I’m so sorry I didn’t stop you then.”

“No Imelda, I was the one who left.” he pulled himself out to look at her.

“But you would have stayed if I only asked you to.” Imelda looked away, “I should have done it by myself, it will be hard, but at least I wouldn’t lose you.” she sobbed, “I had always held you back, you didn’t get to reach your dream because you have to marry me, so when you didn’t return.” She took a deep breath, “I was angry because I’m not ready to admit that it wasn’t hard to replace me at all, I always get the feelings that you never need me.”

And that was all, the feelings that have been haunting her both in life, and after life. Héctor smiled, and gently lifted her chin up to look at him.

“Imelda” Héctor kept his voice gentle, but serious, “No dreams of mine could ever be more important than you and Coco.” he gently brushed her tears away, “I married you because I love you, and I stayed not because I need you, but because I want to stay with you, and our familia. Todos ustedes son mi sueño.”

Imelda nodded, and held him.  _ We both have hurt one another, and been hurt by one another, but we’ll work this out, we’ll move forward together _ , Héctor thought, and laid his chin on her forehead.

* * *

Héctor’s Biography film, _ La Vida Mía _ premiered in The 76th annual Venice International Film Festival on 7 September 2019. The whole Riveras get all dressed up, go to the ceremonies and watch the film for the first time. 

And after the credit rolled, it received a seventh-minute standing ovation. Héctor filmed everything that happened at the event, his time with his family, and the fans that were kind to him. He wrote the world his final song, and with Rosa’s help, they used all the footage of Héctor’s time among his loving fans, and the crew that made La Vida Mía for the music video of “ **_Gracias_ ** .”. 

Héctor announced his retirement from the entertainment industry at the end of the video, and included la ofrenda he made, the collages of screenshots made from the comment his fan left at all his social media pages.

After the release Héctor worked full time at the workshop, and it filled the workplace with the greatest melodic energy. He was always tapping his feet, or humming, as he worked on the shoes, and the family was already used to this, but after hearing it constantly 8 hours a day, they started to unconsciously hum, and whistling along with him.

Miguel loved Héctor, and enjoyed spending more time with him after the man now only worked at the workshop, but Miguel wished his great great grandpa didn’t give up on music. Héctor still played for his family, but it’s no longer as serious as back then, and it made Miguel like reaching for his music career alone is selfish.

Miguel tried pushing those feelings away, and continued his guitar practice at the roof he sat on. Tomorrow is Día De Los Muertos, he doesn't know what to think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Late Christmas!
> 
> I swear I tried to make it end in this chapter, but it got too long. I tried my best to squeeze it, but I don’t wanna make it too rushed, so I have to split it into 2 chapters :(


	13. El Final - Segunda Parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo Position  
> Rosita / Gloria / Franco / Elena / Victoria / Julio / Óscar and Felipe / Imelda ~ Coco ~ Héctor / Enrique / Miguel / Luisa holding baby Coco / Berto, and Carmen holding Benny and Manny / Abel / Rosa
> 
> Vocab  
> ¡Por Supuesto! = Of Course!  
> ¡La Cena Está Lista! = Dinner Is Ready!  
> La Banda De La Familia Rivera = The Rivera Family Band  
> La Gran Foto De Familia = The Grand Family Photo  
> Todo = Everything

Miguel remained seated on the roof even after practicing, the last dinner would be ready in 5 minutes, and he wanna spend as much time as he could with the dead before Día De Los Muertos tomorrow, but he didn't think he could fake the smile in front of them. He was used to doing that, but he didn't know why he couldn't do it, not this time...

“You okay, Mijo?” Héctor asked as he climbed up to sit next to the boy.

“Sure, why?” Miguel tried his best to look confused in front of one of the men who knew him best.

“I… don’t know how you feel.” Said Héctor, using the same tone he did when he said ‘that was a lie,’ and Miguel knew that tone well, “But I’m used to acting like I was okay, and I’ll be honest with you, it didn’t solve anything.” his face turned sad, “It did nothing but made  _ everyone _ feel worse.”.

“So what did you do?” Miguel asked.

“I talked to our familia.” Héctor smiled proudly, “And I feel so much better, the feeling is still there, but I know I’m no longer alone.”.

The golden light from the setting sun lit up Héctor’s smile as he stared out at the city. Miguel could clearly see the love in his eyes as he talked about their family.  _ He chose them above everything, I could never be as good as him _ , Miguel sighed.

“Can I tell you something?” Miguel asked finally. 

“¡Por supuesto!”

“I love our familia, and I wanna build a family of my own like you did with Mamá Imelda, surrounded by love, but at the same time I still wanna go after a music career.”.

“You don’t have to rush in finding your future wife, Mijo.” Héctor replied, “I know Imelda, and I grew up together, but we didn’t actually have a romance thing until I was 18! You can absolutely go for music first, chamaco.”.

_ Wait, why does this sound weird, did he think I’m looking for a girlfriend? _ Miguel thought.

“I’m not talking about Señoritas, Papá Héctor.” Miguel chuckled, “I’m talking about my dream, and our family.” Miguel's smile turned sad, “I don’t wanna leave them, but at the same time I still wanna reach for my dream! and I feel like a bad person for feeling that.”.

“You’re not.” Héctor replied gently, but serious, “What made you feel that way, mijo?”

“Well, You could have reached for the music career, but you chose to stay with our familia, and that was amazing!” Miguel smiled as he thought about their family, “I want to be like you, but I...I…”.

Miguel started to shake as he tried to think of the word that never came to him. Héctor held Miguel to his chest, trying to calm him as the boy was shaking.

“It's okay...”

“I don’t know what I should do.” Miguel confessed.

“I understand, chamaco, it's okay.” Héctor rubbed the boy’s back, “You don’t have to do what I did, make the path for yourself.” he told the boy, “Your family will always be here for you, you can come to them anytime as you reach for your dream.”

The boy nodded, and returned the hug. Letting the tears dry as the smile finally rose on his face.

“¡La cena está lista!” Elena shouted from down below.

Héctor let go of Miguel, and they climbed down from the roof to join the family in the dining room.

* * *

**_~ Kitchen_ **

Everyone took a shower after the meal as Elena washed the dishes with Coco wiping them dry, and Héctor put them in the cabinet.

“Do you really have to go?” Elena refused to look at her mother.

“We have to, Mija.” Coco replied.

“But don’t worry, we’ll visit you every Día De Los Muertos.” Héctor quickly added.

“I really love having you around, Mamá.” Elena admitted, “And I’ve got used to your company too, Héctor.” She put on her regular tough face, “Honestly I’m glad that everyone can't go back to the land of the dead. I had a really good time”.

“We do too, Mija” Coco replied, and held her daughter.

Héctor joined the hug, tomorrow won’t be easy. The 3 eventually let go with a rueful smile as Coco looked down on the floor, and then at her house arrest ankle collar.

“Hey! Tomorrow the police will finally take my collar back, why don’t we do a family photo in the courtyard?” Coco suggested, “We have plenty of selfies, but it would be nice to have a good large family photo.”

“¡Gran idea!” Héctor replied excitedly.

**~ Living Room**

The whole family gathered in the room with their instrument, and papers as they rehearsed La Banda De La Familia Rivera’s version of ‘Remember Me’. Ernesto might have managed to steal that song from Héctor, but he never knew that it’s not the finished version.

Ernesto never knew the secret lyrics, because Héctor didn’t write them for Coco. Coco, and Imelda wrote them for him. And the 3 would sing that together every time Héctor returned until that fateful night.

_ We all have reunited, and will be part again until it’s their time, so I guess at least we could leave this version of the song to the living to remind them that we love them _ , Coco thought as the family rehearsed it one last time.

* * *

**_~ 2019 Día De Los Muertos ~_ **

The Police released the collar on Coco’s ankle, and left the house as the others were busy dressing up for La Gran Foto De Familia. All the dead wore the same outfit they wore when they appeared, knowing that they might turn back into skeleton anytime.

Miguel set a camera in the courtyard preparing for the photo. Imelda sat on the center well with Coco on her lap, and Héctor standing at her left. Óscar and Felipe stood at her right with Julio, Victoria, Elena, Franco, Gloria, and Rosita as Enrique, Luisa holding baby Coco, Berto, and Carmen holding Benny and Manny along with Abel, and Rosa stood at Héctor’s left.

“Listo!” Miguel smiled after he pressed the button.

The camera started to count down as the boy rushed to stand between his parents. Everyone smiled, and then the most magical photo of the family was taken.

_ “Remember me, Though I have to say goodbye _

_ Remember me, Don't let it make you cry _

_ For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart _

_ I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart” _

After they were done with the photo, the family started setting things up for the celebration, hanging papel picado, and making tamales. Rosa printed out the grand family photo, and had the whole family sign it before she placed it on the ofrenda so the dead could take it home.

_ “Remember me, Though I have to travel far _

_ Remember me, Each time you hear a sad guitar _

_ Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be...” _

Héctor placed the red sombrero on Miguel's head, and the boy smiled. The whole living family have dressed in red mariachi outfits with their instruments ready as the sun was setting, painting the sky in golden color.

_ “Until you're in my arms again _

_ Remember me” _

Miguel finished the last strumming after Héctor sang the last word, and then all the lights went up, and the whole family came in! The song turned upbeat right after Óscar, and Filipe blew their trumpet with Julio playing drums, and Enrique played the bass.

_ “Remember me, If you can still recall _

_ Remember me, When darkness starts to fall _

_ For even though I'm far away you take me everywhere _

_ We'll sing our secret tune and soon I'm with you here and there.” _

They don’t need any mic to overcome the loudness of the instruments, and the amps. Everyone just danced, and played along with the song, pouring their loves out for one another.

_ Recuerdame, y si pronto he de partir _

_ Recuerdame, nuestro amor a de vivir  _

_ Y yo con este triste canto te acompañaré _

_ Hasta que ya en mis brazos tú estés...” _

Everyone played out their improvises, and poured out their best skills before they burst out together in the grand “Recuérdame!”.

_ “Que nuestra canción no deje de latir _

_ Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir _

_ Que nuestra canción no deje de latir _

_ Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir _

_ Remember me.” _

Los Giritos del Amor filled the courtyard as the song ended with the beautiful fireworks. Héctor smiled, and wiped his tears before he hugged his familia, surrounded by their love. And then suddenly the dead’s bodies started to glow in golden color, and with a PUFF! of marigolds, they all turned into their original skeleton forms.

“Wow!” Abel gasped excitedly.

“I guess that means it’s time we go back to our place.” Imelda smiled ruefully.

Miguel held Héctor’s hand tight, not ready to let go. The living Riveras walked the skeleton Riveras to the cemetery. It glowed a warm orange with candles and marigolds. The other families were there too, sending off their skeleton relative.

And when the glowing Marigold Bridge finally came into view, the sparkling cityscape of the Land of the Dead emerged. It was still as beautiful as Miguel remembered, but this time way more cleaner, with more roads for the vehicles, and obviously stable looking trolleys.

“Aww, I can’t wait to see our home again.” Rosita smiled.

“I’ll miss you a lot.” Mamá Coco smiled at the baby Coco in Luisa’s arms.

“See you someday, hermana.” Elena hugged Victoria.

“Gracias por todo.” Héctor smiled at his living familia, and they all nodded with tears.

Miguel broke down, and held Héctor tight. Héctor returned the hug, and then the whole Rivera joined them, both living, and dead. Héctor wiped Miguel tears after they finally let go of one another.

“We’ll be here every year, Mijo” Imelda reassured him.

“And one day, when it’s finally your time, we’ll come greet you.” Héctor smiled.

Miguel nodded, and smiled with hope. The dead Riveras joined their hands, and together they crossed the golden bridge with the offerings as the living waving goodbye until their skeleton relatives finally faded out of sight.

**_~ The End ~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the 2018 Óscar Performance’s Version + Lafourcade’s Solo Version of ‘Remember Me’ in this chapter. At first, I wanted Héctor to do the Bernal’s version for the family, but I want the whole family to be able to join too. So I googled Remember Me's lyrics in both Ernesto, and Duo's version, and found out that Ernesto's version didn’t have “Que nuestra canción no deje de latir / Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir!”.
> 
> Thank you so much for sticking around till the end! Honestly I wanna add what changes happened in the LOTD, but I think it’s better if I left that to your imagination.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
